


Hedfa yr Hydreigon (Caniad Pokémon cyntaf yn y Gymraeg)

by DonnaDamianoff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cymraeg, Gen, Pokemon, hydreigon - Freeform, poem, welsh - Freeform
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaDamianoff/pseuds/DonnaDamianoff
Summary: Caniad Pokémon cyntaf yn y Gymraeg
Kudos: 2





	Hedfa yr Hydreigon (Caniad Pokémon cyntaf yn y Gymraeg)

**Hedfa yr Hydreigon**

Roedd yr Hydreigon yn hedfan o gwmpas y castell,

Pan cafodd ei hadain ei brifo,

A roedd ei dagrau yn digwydd i fwrw dros y to tra roedd hi’n cwympo,

Dydy hi ddim wedi cael ei chodi tan y bore.

Saethau oedden nhw, yn curo ei chorff,

A chuddodd y nefoedd o’i threm gan gymryd ei hysbryd i farwolaeth.


End file.
